


Boundaries to Cross

by frozenCinders



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, python has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lukas quickly comes to the realization that maybe following Python into the woods in the middle of the night isn't something he should be doing.





	Boundaries to Cross

The dark circles under his eyes, the excessive yawning, the absolutely carefree attitude... it all adds up, in Lukas's mind, to Python sneaking out at night for... whatever he must consider more fun than sleep.

He's suspected it for a while, but it is only tonight that he decides to follow him. It's only to give him a firm lecture once he catches him, probably at some tavern, drinking and flirting to his heart's content.

Python isn't walking in the direction of any civilization Lukas knows of, however, and he knows the lay of this land quite well. Unless he's planning to go rather far, Lukas has no idea what Python thinks he's going to find out this way. It's usually when he's alone and unoccupied that he's yawning every couple of minutes, if even, but Lukas notices that Python doesn't appear tired at all now for some reason.

Noticing that they're going deeper and deeper into the thick woods, Lukas considers that Python knows he's being followed and is luring him somewhere discreet to either complain about his behavior or ambush him if he doesn't know for sure who it is. Now that Lukas thinks about it, his behavior _is_  disrespectful, isn't it? His brow furrows and his neutral expression falls into a disappointed frown. He should put an end to this and apologize.

Python never calls him on it, though. He just makes himself comfortable at the foot of a lake and takes in the scenery. Lukas quietly moves to join him.

"I'm sorry," he says right away, shame audible in his voice.

"Huh?" Python visibly starts, apparently surprised to have Lukas suddenly standing at his side. "Sorry for what, now?"

"I was admittedly hasty in assuming what's been robbing you of sleep, so I thought I would follow you to be sure. I realize now that this was wrong of me. Even if you're normally out drinking or indulging in whatever else, that's none of my business." Lukas finishes his apology with a deep but quiet sigh.

"You..." Python breaks into laughter-- _real, full laughter,_  rather than his usual sly chuckles. "Good _lord,_  Lukas! You're so..."

Lukas braces himself for his friend's judgement as he watches him stand. Python stares in silence at him for longer than would be appropriate. Lukas tilts his head in concern and quickly ends up unable to hold his gaze, still feeling ashamed.

"You make this hard, you know?"

Lukas takes the insult with dignity.

"You can scold me all you wish," he accepts. "I deserve it right now."

When he raises his head to look at Python again, there is a fond smile on his face. Lukas doesn't understand.

"Yeah, I'd like to scold you, alright. You ready for it?"

Lukas nods, the movement lacking hesitation despite his confusion.

"Anyone else, and I'd've tackled 'em to the ground by now. But because _you're_  so fuckin' cute and innocent, I just can't bring myself to do that to you."

Again, Lukas nods, but he stops short as he registers the second half of what Python said. He disregards it as a quirk of his, that odd way that he speaks. He probably talks to everyone like that.

"Yes, I figured you were ready to ambush the person following you. I thought I would come clean rather than flee."

Python gives him an incredulous look before lolling his head back with an exaggerated sigh.

"No, not a fighty tackle," Python says, waving his hand as if to dismiss the concept. "Do I really have to spell this out for you?"

"Um... that depends. First of all, I suppose I'm not entirely certain of the definition of the word... "fighty"."

"Gods, you're oblivious. What I'm trying to say is that if I were in love with anyone else-- anyone at _all_ \-- you can bet your ass I'd take advantage of a moment like this to make a move, but _you_ \--"

"In... I-I'm sorry-- in love?" Lukas repeats in disbelief.

"You really do have to make this as hard as possible, huh, stud?"

Lukas suddenly considers that perhaps Python _doesn't_  go around flirting with everyone. He just sort of assumed that must be the case if Lukas of all people would have to endure it. He'd never explored the possibility of Python ever meaning any of the strange things he says. Embarrassment hits him at full force, as if making up for all the times he didn't blush when Python flirted with him.

"Oh, look at that," Python practically coos at him, and now that Lukas knows how to read it, he thinks his knees feel a little weak. "So it wasn't that you didn't give a shit. Eh, I knew you couldn't be that cool. Always wanted to get you all flustered like this."

"I... I don't have words," he stammers, though he realizes that he's only giving Python exactly what he wants at this point.

"Who needs 'em? Now that the truth is out, you can tell me exactly what you want to do. All you would have to do... is turn and walk away." Python even takes a few steps back, placing Lukas out of arm's reach. "Otherwise... well, you can decide."

Lukas has never had to make a decision like this before. He's been responsible for human lives and was able to make hard decisions in a reasonable amount of time _then,_  but now... now he just stands there, red-faced and still quite taken aback, unable to choose. He'd always sort of assumed that his family would prefer he take a wife and have children one day, and he silently agreed to it despite his disinterest that only seemed to grow each year. He doesn't want to disappoint his family, but these are times where one could be killed at any moment. Lukas could easily die in Python's arms before his family ever caught word of their relationship.

He doesn't think he's ever fondly thought of a concept as romantic until just now.

"Wellll, I'm gettin' tired of standing around, so," Python drawls, sitting back down in the grass.

Lukas opens his mouth, tries to speak, but he draws a blank. Instead, he silently sits next to Python. When Lukas glances at him, the smile he sees is subtle, but there's a certain light in Python's eyes that Lukas has never seen. He wonders if that's what love looks like. He thinks it odd to be wasted on him.

If he were to ask, maybe Python would tell him if his eyes looked the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just started playing sov and i immediately fell in love with this sweet kind boy but then python came along and stole just as much love and basically you all better thank python because if not for him then my future explicit fics involving lukas would involve the rare endangered "top male reader" species because i'm gay and must project


End file.
